


cory in the house

by wepreachelectric



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepreachelectric/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: hes in there





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artstaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artstaria/gifts).



> hey follow my twitter @coolerpatrol

cory was in the house. he ate a pancake and thensmiled. ha v e a good day

**Author's Note:**

> hey lads follow my twitter @coolerpatrol


End file.
